The Secret Ingredient
by Concolor44
Summary: Kim would love to know what makes Shego's cooking so amazing, but try as she might, she can't figure out the secret. Now a two-shot Kigo. Rated for implied and suggestive activities.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Ingredient**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

_(Author's Note: I've been reading Kim Possible stories for kind of a long time. There are several in my Favorites list (the Girl Who Can Do Anything has some truly stellar authors ... Failte200's unparalleled epic "Alone, Together" comes quickly to mind) but to date my Muse hadn't gifted me with a story of my own. Grateful I am that she has finally relented._

_Disclaimer: I have no relationship, financial or otherwise, with Disney, who is the sole owner of the Kim Possible franchise, and will sic their flesh-eating lawyers on anyone who treads on their copyrighted turf. To that end I disavow all connection with the "Kim Possible Universe" and state for the record that I receive no remuneration for this story, that it is being written solely for the pleasure of creation, and that the incidental mention of Bobby Flay is semi-autobiographical in nature. The man is a genius who deserves more recognition than he has received.)_

. . .

. . .

_7:40am_

"Are you serious?"

"I don't have the time. Neither do you."

"But I love it when you –"

"Forget it."

"Really? No eggs?" asked Kim incredulously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Shoulda got up sooner if you wanted me to get elaborate. You need to get goin'. Grab a leftover waffle."

Making her eyes as large and as luminous as possible, the redhead whined, "Pleeeease? It won't take you long."

"Kim," stated the brunette in a flat voice, "Your puppy-dog pout ain't workin' today. I'm NOT gonna be the one responsible for you bein' late."

"But … I don't need anything fancy! Just, you know, your regular eggs. You don't even have to fix toast."

"Cook 'em yourself … when you get back." Shego gave her girlfriend-of-almost-a-year a light shove toward the front door. "Because if you think for one second I'd risk having Betty come down hard on me again –"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! One time! I'm late for a rendezvous one stinkin' time and suddenly everything's my fault!"

"GJ doesn't tolerate anything less than perfection. I know that. You know that. Or at least I thought you did. We discussed it when they made the offer and you jumped on it and I said you were nuts."

"It's a strategy meeting! No big! Betty said it wouldn't even last an hour."

"Well you'd best not miss any of it, it being so short and all."

"OOHHHHHHH!"

Shego stuck something in Kim's hand. "Nosh on that while you anticipate a real meal."

Kim raised the object and grumped, "Gee, Hon, an apple. So thoughtful. You have my eternal gratitude." Shego could have painted a wall with sarcasm that thick.

Guiding her out the door and toward the waiting limo, the older woman answered, "Go to your meeting. Make Betty happy. Come back home. You'll get your eggs."

"Promise?"

The look she gave Kim put paid to any further response. Appropriately cowed, she hopped in the limo. Shego watched until they were out of sight, smiling a little to herself.

. . .

. . .

_9:10am_

Kim practically ricocheted off the door jamb when she burst into the house. "I'm home!"

Looking up over the top of her novel from where she lounged on their couch, Shego said, "So I see." And she went back to reading.

The area rug bunched up under Kim's sudden skidding assault as she went to her knees in front of the older woman. "Come on, Shay! Please? You said I'd get my eggs."

A page turned. "I didn't say when."

Kim's lips pursed in irritation, but then a small, secret smile made its careful way onto her face. Shego was stretched out, her long, toned legs propped on the far arm and crossed at the ankle, shown off to excellent effect by the tight, black short-shorts she wore. She was smokin' hot and she knew it, and didn't mind one bit when other people noticed. Kim dropped a soft fingertip to the top of her girlfriend's thigh; slowly and lightly she dragged a nail down to the knee, circled the kneecap twice and drifted around to the underside.

Shego's breath hitched.

Kim's grin grew. She knew every sensitive spot that light green skin possessed. The fingernail ghosted its way down the inside of Shego's calf; another joined it to surround the ankle bone; they tickled lightly and then meandered down along the instep and out to her bare toes.

Shego's book fell to the floor. Her head had already lolled back onto the armrest.

Kim played with the ends of the other woman's toes for a few seconds, then backed away and stood.

With a low, rattling moan, Shego focused on Kim. "You stopped," she said plaintively.

"Yup."

"Do the other leg?"

"Fix my eggs and I'll do a lot more than that."

"Deal." Drawing a couple of deep breaths, the ex-villainess centered herself and rose shakily to her feet. "Can't promise I won't walk crooked in the meantime."

"That's okay. I'll catch you if you tip over."

They walked into the kitchen. Kim zipped over to the refrigerator and scored a carton of eggs and a small tub of sour cream, and took them over to Shego. Meanwhile, the older woman got out a large skillet and poured a couple of teaspoons of oil into it, setting the temperature to low-medium. She pulled a cutting board out of its slot and said over her shoulder, "We got any onion in the fridge?"

"I think so." Kim went back and rummaged in the cheese drawer. "Oh, cheese. Right. Forgot that." She snaked a package of aged white cheddar out of the drawer, along with half an onion in a ZipLoc. She took them to Shego, who was already in the process of slicing a few Portabella mushrooms. "Oh, man! Going all out?"

"Hey, I made you wait, even if it was for your own good, and I want you to be properly grateful when you work on my legs."

"Yes, Ma'am, Miz Sharon, Ma'am!"

Shego chopped the onion and dumped it and the mushrooms into the pan with a slight sizzle. Very soon, an enticing aroma filled the kitchen.

Kim leaned against the counter, drew in a long breath through her nose, and sighed. "You really do spoil me."

"Nice work if you can get it." She broke six eggs into a mixing bowl, added a generous dollop of sour cream and three pinches of salt, and then whisked it for all she was worth. The small bits of sour cream didn't easily blend into the eggs, and had to be encouraged.

While she was doing that, Kim moved the onion-mushroom mixture around the pan, turning things a few times and taking a deep, appreciative sniff.

Relieving her of that task, Shego finished the sauté and scooped the result out onto two plates, which Kim covered with a small bowl each. Then Shego poured the egg mixture into the skillet. It bubbled and hissed ever so slightly. She turned the heat down to low and took up her spatula, pushing the yellow puddle around and around. Kim watched her, fascinated.

After a minute, Shego asked, "What are you looking for? Signs from the gods?"

Kim's eyes came up to meet hers. "Huh?"

"You're watching that pan like it's the Oracle at Delphi."

"I'm just tryin' to see what you're doing that I don't do."

"I don't believe that's something you can see. It's talent. You have to feel it."

"Now you're just being cryptic." She pointed at the pan. "You've told me a hundred times that this is as easy as falling off a log, but I've never been able to duplicate your results, and now you're getting all metaphysical on me? What's up with that?"

Shego just smiled and continued agitating the eggs. A few minutes passed in relative silence. The mixture thickened, clumped, and gained a measure of fluffy solidity under her constant attention. When they started steaming faintly and Shego was sure they had firmed up just enough, she had Kim remove the bowls and then scooped the contents of the pan onto the sautéed veggies. She then used a fine-pitch grater to lightly cover the top of the eggs with sharp cheddar. Turning, she presented one plate to Kim, who received it gleefully.

At the table, they sat, gave each other eager looks, and dug in. Both of them gave small, ecstatic moans.

"I love onions," observed Kim. "Definitely one of nature's better efforts."

"Not to mention mushrooms. Sometimes I'd rather have pan-fried Portabellas than a steak."

"And you treat them with such respect!"

Shego grinned at her lover.

A couple of bites later, Kim closed her eyes over a particularly toothsome morsel and sighed, "You make the world's best eggs."

"Thank Bobby Flay. He taught me how."

"Then you're the world's best student." She popped another forkful of the yellow near-confection into her mouth and closed her eyes in bliss. "I am completely spoiled on your eggs. I can't order them in a restaurant anymore. They just don't measure up."

"Thanks. I agree."

They polished off their breakfast and cleaned up. Then Kim shot her lover a sidelong glance and held out her hand. Shego took it, allowing herself to be tugged toward their bedroom.

. . .

. . .

_10:55am_

Though sweat still glistened on bare skin, their breathing had almost returned to normal. Shego didn't quite gasp as she whispered, "You … really … outdid yourself … that time."

"Inspiration, Sweetie," answered the redhead. "A breakfast like that gets me supercharged." She giggled. "It might happen more often with the right incentives."

"Is that a bribe?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"You have no idea how well."

Kim grinned and moved up so she could nibble the top of Shego's ear. "It's a win-win as far as I'm concerned." Stretching one sumptuous leg and wiggling her toes, Kim gave vent to a mighty yawn and snuggled up against her mate. "I hear a nap calling me."

Shego ran her fingers gently through the fiery red mass lying on her shoulder, drawing random patterns against Kim's scalp. The smaller woman nearly purred. "You're too good to me."

"Funny. That's just what I was thinking about you."

"Guess we're lucky that way." Her eyes stayed closed and her lips stayed curled in a satiated smile.

A low, melodic hum rumbled Shego's chest as she continued to play with Kim's hair.

"That's really sweet, Shay."

"Hmm."

She yawned again. "Gonna hafta show me how t'do y'r eggs one o' these days."

"Nah. Can't reveal my secret ingredient. I need a few secrets, don't you think?"

"Hmm."

Emerald eyes tracked Kim as she sank into slumber to the wordless lullaby. Shego watched her tenderly, avidly, tracing the outline of her ear with a soothing finger, then following the curve of her lower lip. She leaned over and buried her face in the red locks, breathing deeply of her scent, floral conditioner overlaid with the heady musk of their lovemaking. When Kim's relaxed, even breathing proved her to be asleep, Shego placed a light kiss on her forehead, murmuring, "I'll tell you my secret ingredient, Princess."

Kim never stirred.

"It's love." She pressed her eyelids closed, but her joyful tears wouldn't be denied. "Every time I stir the eggs back and forth, I think about how much I love you. So when you taste my cooking, you're tasting my love. That's why you won't be able to make 'em the way I do." She smoothed a stray lock out of Kim's face, kissed her cheek, kissed her eyes, and sighed. "You're my world, Pumpkin." She noted where a few of her tears had landed on her lover's face, and carefully wiped them away. "I need for you to know that. You have no idea how much I need you. You're like air, only sweeter. And I wish I could tell you this while you're awake, but one look into your perfect eyes, and all the crap I put you through over the years crowds around me and my tongue is a maze of knots. It's something of a miracle that I can say 'I love you' as often as I do. And that's all you, babe. It's all you." She touched her forehead to Kim's, worked an arm underneath her waist, and pulled them as close together as she could. "So I cook for you, and make love to you, and pretend to be flippant, but sometimes … sometimes I can't keep it in."

Kim expelled a soft sigh and settled into Shego's shoulder.

"Maybe someday I'll be able to say this to you when you can hear me. Or maybe I'll write it all down and leave it where you can find it. But until I can build my courage up, I'll just have to show you how much I love you … and hope you understand."

Safe in her mate's arms, it wasn't many minutes before Shego drifted off as well. She began snoring softly.

Kim opened one eye, regarding the older woman solemnly. "That's okay," she whispered. "I can wait 'til you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." She worked her head into the space between Shego's chin and collarbone, and settled down for a nap … this time, for real.

. . .

. . .

_End Note: So ... all comments welcome. I'd like to know what you thought of it, either way. Also, you really should try that egg recipe. The secret, if you want to call it that, is to keep the eggs moving constantly, and cook them on low heat. It takes longer, but it REALLY is worth it. And use high-quality cheese, not that pre-sliced-and-individually-wrapped plastic crap. Cabot New York White Cheddar works well. So does smoked Gouda._

_Concolor_


	2. Reciprocity

**The Secret Ingredient**

By Concolor44

. . .

. . .

**_Author's Note: I may have mentioned that there was a flip-side to this story. This is it._**

. . .

. . .

**Reciprocity**

. . .

. . .

_3:30pm, three weeks later on a Tuesday_

Kim caught sight of her lover as Shego strode past the door to the study, giving a quick double-take. Bounding up out of the swivel chair, she zipped over to the hall and watched (with deep appreciation) as the light-green woman sashayed down toward their room. "Sharon?"

A stop and a glance back was done in silence.

"Are you … sweating?"

Her emerald eyes rolling, Shego muttered, "What of it?"

"Because you never sweat. Or hardly ever. Really the only times I can think of are when I've just given you several …"

Shego, blushing, cut that sentence off at the knees. "They're re-finishing the floor at the Y. My aerobics class got moved outdoors. And in case you haven't noticed, it's high summer and the temp hit forty-one today."

"Oh. Huh. Okay." She gave the other woman a narrow look. "And you conducted the class anyway? Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Half a dozen of 'em still wanted to. I couldn't really say no."

"Anybody fall out?"

"Jessica got close, but after a couple bottles of mineral water and a few minutes in the shade, she finished out the program."

"Buncha masochists." She twirled in place. "I'm lovin' my air conditioning today."

"Yeah, yeah, all hail Willis Carrier." She resumed her stride. "Now, if you don't mind, there's a shower in there with my name on it."

Kim allowed herself a tiny smile and darted into the kitchen.

. . .

. . .

Putting her hair up in a towel after showering, even given how much of it there was, had never been one of Shego's habits. She was proof against her own plasma, so a few quick rakes of her fingers served to dry it to her satisfaction. Just another perk in her long list.

Brushing it out was another matter, though. It didn't get that long and lustrous by accident, and she wanted it to look good for Kim. Tomorrow was their one-year anniversary as a confirmed couple, and she had a surprise planned that involved a penthouse suite in a very ritzy hotel overlooking the Hudson, some rare champagne, a Jacuzzi, and a bottle of chocolate sauce. But she wanted everything leading up to the reveal to be perfect as well. Her brush, however, did not come immediately to light. Rummaging through two more drawers didn't help, either, nor did her nightstand yield anything.

Frowning, she turned to Kim's side of the bed. The redhead had been known to 'borrow' the brush, maintaining that it worked better than her own for taming stubborn knots. Shego thought, not for the first time, that she ought to just get one for her love and be done with it … but she got the impression that it was sometimes, maybe, something of a game for her. And damping _anything_ that Kim considered fun simply wasn't in the cards.

Sure enough, there it was in the top drawer. With something that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a sigh, she snatched it up … and then paused, suddenly caught by what lay under the brush.

Shego glanced over at the door, held her breath and listened. The slight noises Kim made while moving around the living room assured the ex-villain that she wasn't being spied on. Turning her attention back to the dark blue envelope with the well-known logo over the word "Delta", she quickly slipped it out and folded it open. Could Kim be planning a surprise of her own? She hadn't dropped even the slightest hint …

Blinking in confusion, Shego read the ticket … read it again … a third time.

Destination: Lyon, France. Departure: next Sunday morning.

One-way. Single ticket.

She looked through the drawer for the other ticket. Maybe each one had its own envelope? But there was no other ticket. Just that one.

Willing her heart to NOT race, Shego put the ticket back exactly where it had been and slid the drawer closed. Then she flopped down on the bed, holding the brush, but not really realizing that it was still in her hand. Every hidden fear she'd harbored over the last year crept out of its hole and squirmed into her mind. **Where'd I go wrong? What'd I do that …**

_No, Sharon, don't be stupid! Kim loves you. She tells you all the time._

**Well … yeah, okay. That's true. Kim's never lied to me, not about anything. But then what's up with that ticket? It's not as if she doesn't have transportation to anywhere in the world at a moment's notice. Even if GJ can't get her there, the Nerdlinger could.**

**So why**, insisted her mind, **the ticket?**

**Maybe she doesn't want Wade to know … maybe she's quitting GJ and hasn't told them and wants to disappear and someone in Lyon owes her a favor and she's doing it this way so that she won't have to tell me to my face and I won't be able to stop her and …**

_Will you just quit with the freaking out? There must be a perfectly plausible explanation._

… **Fine. What?**

_You could just ask her about it._

**Seriously? And what if it really IS some big secret thing she has going on?** (Bands of iron were squeezing the air from her lungs.) **What if she's finally tired of me? What if she finally got sick of fielding all those questions about why she's with a … a villain? What if …**

_You AREN'T a villain anymore. Your record's been cleared. You're gainfully employed. Hell, you even go on the odd mission with her for GJ! And besides, Anne likes you. She said so._

**Her father still isn't too keen on our relationship.**

_Hey, if Kim is happy, he's happy. Plus, he's totally got his hands full with the Tweebs._

**But …**

_JUST DROP IT! Kim loves you. Why are you being like this? Don't you trust her?_

… **Well … yeah. Not so sure about ME, though.**

_But SHE is. She trusts you with her life. Remember back in May when …_

**Okay, okay! Fine. Have it your way. But I'll watch and see how she reacts to my surprise tomorrow. If things get dodgy, I'll just go ahead and ask her what the ticket's for.**

_And it'll be NOTHING. You're worrying for NOTHING._

**Uh-huh. We'll see.**

. . .

. . .

_8:00pm_

The fact that Kim had sent her out on a series of errands did absolutely NOTHING for the Kevlar-and-carbon-fiber-reinforced butterflies occupying Shego's stomach (she suspected that Monique chick of deliberately dragging out the whole fitting thing). Not normally very good at being sneaky, Kim was putting on an Academy-Award-winning performance … if she truly was about dump her. She seemed the very picture of the loving girlfriend.

Shego was losing her mind.

It took her two tries to get the key into the front door, and she nearly dropped one of the three bags she'd carried in, finally depositing them on the breakfast bar …

That's when she noticed the rose petals. The bar was covered with them. So was the floor around it. They made a path out into the living room. **Hope** wriggled out of the shackles she'd put on it and nudged **Worry** out of the driver's seat.

Following the trail of petals led her to the French doors to the patio, over the flagstones, across the close-cropped grass of the back yard, and up to the gazebo beside their pool. The woman's jaw dropped. Hard.

Kim sat there, a shy grin on her face, dressed to kill in a royal blue sheath of satin that was suspended by the merest suggestion of a halter, with her magnificent red mane in a glorious up-do held in place with several glittering butterfly pins. She had set up a table in the center of the small shelter. A white linen tablecloth showcased several covered dishes, fine porcelain plates, and artfully folded napkins, the whole lit by an elegant candelabra.

Hesitantly taking the two steps up onto the platform, Shego held out a hand toward the spread (proud of herself that it didn't tremble … much) and stuttered, "Wha-what … what's this?"

"Um … surprise?"

Grasping for something to say that wouldn't sound completely stupid, she managed, "The rose petals were a nice touch."

"Thanks! I came up with that on my own." Standing then, Kim slipped around the table and held the chair for Shego. "I got the timing just about right, and I'd like to get started on the meal before it cools off."

"Oh, uh … sure." She sat.

Kim pulled off the covers with a flourish. "Bon appetite!"

Scrumptious aromas hit Shego's nose and she took a deep, appreciative sniff. "Oh, wow."

Kim took it upon herself to serve her girlfriend: a rare filet mignon, poached pears, and twice-baked potatoes, garnished with crisply fried kale. Then she drizzled a dark red sauce over the meat.

"Holy crap, but that smells good!"

"Thanks."

"Where'd it come from?"

Kim's dimples showed up. "The kitchen."

The other woman's astonishment was obvious. "But … but you don't …"

"Not '_don't'_ anymore. It's now officially '_didn't'_. Ron's been giving me lessons."

"I thought he tried that before."

"I had inspiration this time." She indicated the steak. "Try that."

Shego picked up her knife and fork, but as soon as she poked the filet it became apparent that the knife wouldn't be necessary. The fork practically fell through it. Those dark green lips smiled as she chewed slowly and carefully, swallowed, and leaned back in her chair. "Oh ... my ... God."

Kim tittered a laugh. "It'll do, then?"

"Quiet. Eating."

And they did, with Shego making much over every dish. "What is this awesome sauce?"

"It's a balsamic vinegar reduction with onions, dried cherries and cranberries. Ron explained it all."

"I'm gonna have to do something REALLY great for that guy. This is just incredible."

"Oh, I've got that taken care of."

"… Huh?"

"You know how he's been planning to go to culinary school, right?"

"Yeah, for, like, years."

"I fixed it up with a couple of grateful, ah, former clients. He's going to be attending _L'atelier des Chefs_ in Lyon. He starts next week."

Shego's fork dropped to the table. "… Lyon? France?"

"Yep. And he's going over first class, too. He leaves Sunday." Kim noticed Shego's sudden change of attitude, and reached across to take her hand. "Hey, you okay?"

With a shaky laugh, Shego shook her head and said, "Lyon. The ticket was for Ron."

"Huh? How'd you …"

"I was looking for my brush."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, sometimes I forget … wait a minute. If you didn't know that ticket was for Ron …" She pulled her hand back.

"I'm an idiot. I was afraid maybe you were tired of me and …" She stopped when Kim held up a hand.

"You actually thought I was planning to leave?"

"No! No, not … um, not really. But you gotta know I feel like I've lucked into the Best Thing Ever with you, me just being a stupid ex-criminal who …"

"Stop."

Shego pressed her lips together.

"When did I ever give the impression that leaving was even a possibility?"

"You didn't! I told you, I'm just … It's me. It's not you. It's MY stupid brain, telling me things that aren't true, and …"

Kim stopped her again. "Sharon, I love you, but it seems apparent that you don't quite understand yet how much. And part of that IS my fault."

"Oh, Kim, no, you've done everything so right that …"

"No. No, I haven't, otherwise you wouldn't have felt threatened." She re-acquired the older woman's hand. "No, I think there's something missing. Something that will convince you that you'll never get rid of me." She rose, never letting go of the other woman's fingers, and came around to her side of the table. "I was going to do this after dessert, so I'm a tad ahead of schedule, but I think this is even better."

"What is?"

Kim knelt, reached up to one of her butterfly pins, and pulled something free, holding it out to Shego. "Sharon Elizabeth Go, will you marry me?"

It was a ring. A delicate confection of platinum and diamonds with a flawless oval-cut emerald in the center. Suddenly a bit dizzy, she gripped Kim's hand hard. "I'm … wait, what?"

"I want to marry you. Sharon, you make my life complete. You're the better half of my soul that I didn't know was missing. My perfect match in every way imaginable. I cannot FATHOM a future without you in it, and I want to make it official. I also don't want there to be any doubt in your mind that you're stuck with me." She slid the ring onto Shego's finger. "Please say you will."

"I will." There was no hesitation. Then Shego swept the smaller woman up into a massive, crushing hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"… air …"

"Sorry!" She set Kim down. "I just … I'm so … so intensely happy!"

"Me, too." She continued the embrace, with a bit less force. "And I have a sort of confession, too."

"Oh?" Shego held her slightly away. "Confession?"

"It wasn't ALL Ron."

"… The meal?"

"Yes."

"Uh … okay. What do you mean?"

"Part of the reason that you enjoyed it so much," she admitted with a smile, "is that while I was putting everything together, I thought with every step, every stir, about how very much I love you."

Blushing furiously, Shego suddenly found the floor tremendously interesting. "Oh. You, ah, you heard that."

"Yep." She took her lover's chin in a finger and thumb and pulled her gaze up. She was already in stilettos, so they were about the same height, which made capturing those dark lips all the easier. After a couple of minutes of this most pleasant activity, Kim rested her head on Sharon's shoulder, and said, "What the REAL puzzlement is in our relationship is why you fell for me in the first place. I'm really, REALLY glad you did. But, girl, you have to know that you've got it going ON. You could have your pick of practically anyone on the planet. And I feel so lucky, so blessed, so infinitely fortunate that you chose me." She kissed the side of Shego's neck and whispered, "And I'll tell you every day for the rest of your life."

With a short, delicious shudder, her lover said, "I'll take it."

They held the tableau for another minute or so until Kim said, "You know, I mentioned that I made a dessert. If you're interested."

"Dessert?" A lascivious grin got comfortable on Shego's lips. "Sure. I'll take that, too." So saying, she swept Kim up into a bridal-style hold and carried her inside.

. . .

. . .

**_End Note: And with that, this little vignette IS complete. Probably._**

**_I'd love to know what you thought of it._**


End file.
